Try
by Keyanna22
Summary: After being reunited after seven years they have unresolved issues but nothing can come between them when they present a united front. However, with their supernatural abilities comes the possibility of love and new friendships but are either one them prepared? This fic is completely OOC so you've been warned.


**A/N: My first fan fiction ever so I'm a little nervous and a little excited about it. The story is basically about the life of two sisters who so happen to be witches. After being reunited after seven years they have unresolved issues but nothing can come between them when they present a united front. This fic is completely OOC so you've been warned. Bonnie and Lucy will have different relationships with the guys. Bonnie particularly WILL NOT immediately make friends and she prefers it that way and in the upcoming chapters you see what I mean by that. I also want to further the warning by saying Bonnie is going to be written a little differently than what she is on the show.**

**I apologize in advance for all errors that may be found in this chapter.**

**FYI**_: Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

**Soundtrack: Pink "Try"**

Lucy Bennett paces the hardwood floor with her cell phone in her hand. She's nervous but she isn't going to admit that to anyone. Just call it a gene she inherited from the Bennett line. She was always stubborn and a fighter, getting her to admit defeat would be like coaxing a Gazelle from a lion. _It isn't happening. _So hear she was staring at her phone for what it seems to be the 100thtime since waking.

"She should've called by now." Lucy mumbles while running an exasperating hand through her long chocolate locks. She decides that pacing and staring at her phone isn't going to make her call any sooner so she heads to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee while she waits. She drums her index fingers on the counter waiting for the coffee to get done and shifts her weight from side to side. _It's a nervous habit. "Where the hell is she?" _

She knew this was bad idea "Great going Lucy letting your little sister drive herself to Mystic falls was your best Idea yet." Lucy mentally curses herself. She wouldn't be this concerned if Mystic Falls wasn't so damn creepy. Sure all towns had their creepy moments but the things you thought hid under your bed or in your closet at night did exist and more than likely the thing that went bump in the night lived next door to you and wants to borrower a cup of sugar _or drink your blood_. She should know she's a witch after all, hell her whole blood line was full of powerful witches each one stronger than their predecessor. Lucy came into her powers at the age of 13 but she wasn't the youngest in her line to come into her powers-that honor went to her little sister. She was young, powerful and _fucking late._

Lucy grabbed her coffee mug and practically ran over to her phone that was lying on the coffee table. She presses one on her speed dial and waits eagerly for the phone to ring. _Sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now but leave your name, number and message and I'll get back to you at my earliest convenience _**BEEP. **

Red hot rage ran down Lucy's spine until her phone rang and she almost dropped it for trying to answering it so fast: "Oh My God! Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick." Lucy practically growls on the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"I told you I would be helping my mother plan this ball all day but I wanted to check in too see how things are going with your sister." an Australian accent responds back through the phone.

Lucy sighs and drops on the couch before answering. "Sorry Bex, I actually thought you were her for a minute. She isn't here yet." Lucy responds while biting her lip.

Rebekah walks to the door of her Maserati and stops when she hears the worry in her best friend's voice. When Lucy first came to Mystic falls a year before her Grams died she was a runaway. She left home after her mother Abby Bennett Wilson caught wind of her doing black magic. She wasn't actually doing black magic she was just high on vampire blood. Faye her friend from back home was the one that introduced Lucy to it, she was told it enhances a witch's power and her abilities so she tried it. And after she tried it for the first time let's just say several homes and businesses were destroyed and people were left injured but luckily no one died. Abby was livid and demanded that Lucy stop using vampire blood and wanted her to stay away from the group of witches she hung out with. But again stubbornness is a Bennett trait her response: **_"Fuck You. I'm Gone." _**That was the last time Lucy had spoken to her family. When she ran away her first thought was Mystic Falls they use to visit grams any chance they got. Sheila was her and her sister's mentor when it came to life and learning use and control their magic. Sure their mother was a witch but she didn't practice her craft because their father Anthony Wilson didn't know they had such gifts. So it was on them to learn on their own and come to Sheila when they needed help. A couple of months rolled by and Lucy met Rebekah in rather unfriendly terms. When Lucy was in the forest trying to control her magic Rebekah took the opportunity to get a late afternoon snake by attempting to bite Lucy. But Rebekah soon found out who exactly she was dealing with and the women engaged in a battle that could stand the test of time. Immediately, Rebekah grew a certain level of respect for the witch and it didn't take long for them to become comrades and save each other asses when the time came.

"What do you mean she isn't there yet? I thought you said she should be there at noon, Its 4:30 Lucy." Rebekah shrieks on the phone. She knew how much Lucy was looking forward to her sister coming to live with her.

_"_I know what time it is Rebekah and thanks for reminding me how much I suck at being a guardian and she hasn't even gotten here yet." At this point Lucy is practically in tears. Her sister wasn't answering her phone and she was starting to worry. _ She always worries her._

"Ok Lulu! Just relax if she doesn't call you in an hour I'm coming over to get you so we can do a search for her ourselves. OK?" Rebekah bargains.

"Ok."

"Yea."

"Yea."

"Piece of Cake."

"Piece of Pie." Lucy smiles before hanging up. Leave it to Bex to calm her nerves without the aid of alcohol. She chuckles while shaking her head.

She rises from the couch to head up stairs but stops when she sees a picture of her and her baby sister. She rubbed the picture with the pad of her thumb and whispers: _I'll make it up to you _before she could set the picture down the doorbell rings. She didn't have to walk to the door to see who it was because she already knew. You could literally feel the power radiating through the living and she hasn't even passed the threshold. _Wow someone's had their Wheaties for breakfast. _Lucy thinks while walking over to the door and swinging it open to reveal her little sister Bonnie Bennett in the flesh. _Who isn't so little any more. _She quickly gives her sister a once over. She swallows hard and mentally reminds herself to kick any guys' ass that comes 10 yards of her. For her part Bonnie stands in the door with her arms crossed over her chest with a scowl on her face. S_he doesn't want to be here_

"Hey Bunny- " Lucy begins but is soon cut off by a hand and an indifferent Bonnie

"Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that." Bonnie all but growls. _You lost that right when you left me._

Silence quickly falls between the two not knowing how to address the obvious tension that has now become their relationship. But what do you say to someone who use to be your life line, best friend and _your sister. _It's been seven years and they still remember it like it just happened.

**Seven years Ago:**

_"Fuck You. I'm Gone. "Lucy yells at her mom before running up stairs to get a few of her things. She was officially sick of this shit. The fights with her mother are starting to happen more frequently and Lucy's temper is becoming quicker. She takes the steps two at a time and almost runs into a crying Bunny._

_Bonnie grabs Lucy by the wrist halting her from going any further but Lucy is so high on vampire blood she all but carries Bonnie into her soon to be old room." Lulu please don't go you and mom argue all the time and when the sun comes up you both act like nothing happened." Bonnie tries to bargain with her older sister_

_"Not this time Bunny. I'm leaving."_

_"You can't leave lulu we're a family we can get through this like we always do."_

_"Bunny you don't understand your only 10."_

_"But I know when I need my big sister and I need you Lulu, Something's happening to me and I don't know what to do and mom won't help me."_

_"Because she's a selfish Bitch."_

_"Don't say that Lulu she's our mom."_

_Lucy stops throwing things in a bag and turns to her sister. Bonnie was already growing into her powers and she was only 10. She holds Bonnie's tear stricken face between her hands and stares at her emerald eyes. She's going to be a gift to the supernatural world she can feel it. _

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Pause. Bunny the things that are happening to you happened to me when I was 13. You're a witch now, just like me, just like mom and just like Grams."_

_Bonnie shakes her head in disbelief witches arent real. "Witches aren't real Lulu."_

_Lucy chuckles and grabs a hold of Bonnie's wrist and turns her arm so you could see the inside of her wrist. What happens next almost made little Bonnie fall over in utter shock. Lucy imprinted the words '__**ignis' **__on the inside of Bonnie's right wrist. _

_"What does this mean?" Bonnie asks looking for her sister for answers_

_"It's your Element it means Fire in Latin." She then shows Bonnie the inside of her right wrist and she sees the word '__**Humus'**_

**_"_**_It means Earth which happens to be my Element." _

_"I don't understand Lulu. That's why you need to stay here with me." Bonnie's tears start up again because she could already feel her sister slipping away and she couldn't do this alone._

_"We've been over this Bunny I can't stay here without losing my mind. You have to understand that."_

_Bonnie shakes her head "Then I'm coming with you."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"You're NOT COMING BUNNY." Lucy screams making bonnie flinch. Lucy has lost her temper with almost everyone but never her._

_"I'm sorry but you can't come with me. Pause. I don't even know where I'm going but when I get there I'll call you every day I promise."_

_"You don't love me." Bonnie says in a whisper. At this point she's in a trance like state and her heart is practically in a million pieces._

_"Don't say that Bunny, don't ever say that. I love you more than anything in this world." Lucy cries holding bonnie in her arms._

_"You don't turn your back on the people you love Lulu." Bonnie says before getting out of Lucy's grip. She leaves to exit but stops when she hears ' Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in her head and when she turns back around Lucy is gone._

_"I love you Bunny don't ever forget that." Is heard like an echo through the room. Bonnie sinks to the floor crying singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'._

**Present Time:**

Lucy clears her throat and both girls' stare at each other with unshed tears. "Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable I know your probably tired after been driving for so long." She smiles softly before moving away from the door.

"Yea, traffic was a bitch. But I'm not tired I mean how could I be with all the caffeine I've inhaled?" Lucy chuckles she almost forgot how funny Bonnie was.

"Well I guess offering you a cup would be a waste of time then." She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie turns on her heel to stare at her older sister. "I said I'm not tired but you obviously think I'm stupid."

Lucy chuckles and goes to get her a cup of coffee. "How do you like it?"

"Cream with two sugars." _just how I like mine _Lucy thinks to herself.

Bonnie is sitting on the sofa when Lucy returns with her coffee. "I've been calling you all morning and when you didn't answer I kind of got worried. What happened?" Lucy looks at Bonnie waiting for her answer but from the look on Bonnie's face she was afraid of the answer she'll get.

After a long sip of her coffee and an even longer silence that stretched between them "Actually it took an inner dialogue to myself to even get me to come here." Bonnie responds honestly. The response hurt but she expected it. To be honest she was sure she was going to get more. _I deserve this_

Lucy swallows hard before speaking "I understand after everything that happened you don't trust the living arrangements."

Bonnie scoffs then laughs bitterly "No Lucy it's not the living arrangements I can't count on." Bonnie says before heading to the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my bags."

"Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." Bonnie yanks the door open and with the flick of her wrist she unlocks her car doors, pops the trunk and levitates her suitcases into the house."

"Look whose showing off." Lucy glares while crossing her arms over her chest. Bonnie may be pissed but she will not have her displaying her powers out in the open especially with the witch hating council out ready to pounce.

"Showing off? Hardly I could do this in my sleep." Bonnie says while closing the door with her magic.

"Look Bonnie I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but you can't use your magic out in the open like this, there's a council whose hell bent on taking down all supernatural beings. I mean do you know what they do to witches? I'm trying to protect you." Lucy asks but she can tell it went on deaf ears because Bonnie is blowing on her nails and watching them turn black. _Great_

Bonnie merely rolls her eyes she's done with this conversation "I know about the council Lucy I was there when grams gave us the warning. I checked to make sure no one was watching before I used my powers." Bonnie says while getting up to retrieve her bags.

Lucy exhales because this is going to be harder then she thought. "Your room is upstairs three doors to your left." She says while massaging her temples.

"Thanks." Bonnie says yelling from upstairs

"No Problem." Lucy scoffs and before she heads up stairs her doorbell rings. _Whoever it is picked the wrong time _she thinks before swinging the door open and smiling,

"Hey Bex." Lucy allows her best friend to walk in before closing the door.

"Hey Lulu, I guess your sister is here and we don't need to put on that search party." Rebekah stats matter factly

"How do you know?" Lucy sends a glance her way. Rebekah was a beautiful girl with her platinum blond shoulder length hair, big blue eyes and pouty lips. She wore a light blue wrap dress and wedges on her feet.

Rebekah places her hand on her hips "Are you kidding me? You can feel her power coming up the drive way. It's taking everything in me not to drain her." Lucy raises her brow at that. She knew Rebekah wouldn't do anything to hurt Bonnie but she's always been protective of her and that will never change no matter how pissed off Bonnie is. "Try it bitch and I'll make a flambé out of your ass." Lucy sasses while tossing her long hair over her shoulders. Rebekah only winks at her if she wasn't such a sadist she wouldn't tolerate such horrible friends. "Why aren't you dress yet the day is practically over?" _Damn it _"I was so concerned about Bonnie getting here safe that I forgot I'm in my pajamas." Lucy frowns almost disgusted that she went this long looking a hot mess. Rebekah laughs knowing her friend and her high maintenance tendencies. "Go change and tell Bonnie to do the same we're going to the grill." Rebekah yells to a retreating Lucy.

**Upstairs**

"Lucy must be sleeping with some old rich guy because there is no way she could afford this." Bonnie says to herself while eying her room. Her bedroom was beautiful she had a queen size bed with a beautiful brown and tan comforter set, throw, pillows and drapes. She had a beautiful vanity and a desk on each side off the room. She walked over to her dresser and ran her hand over the polished wood. _Is this new. _ She turns on her heel and notices she has a walk in closet and a private bathroom. _Are you kidding me? _She continues to walk to a set of doors that leads to a walk out balcony_ Unbelievable_.

"I guess you're enjoying your room then?" Lucy says from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't jump at the sudden entrance of her sister _"_it's beautiful thank you. I won't ask who you had to screw to get this place but I assume you had to put in work." Bonnie says turning to smirk at her older sister

Lucy chuckles happy that there in a lighter mood. "First of all I didn't have to screw anyone to get this place I used the salary I earn from taking my ass to work every day." She says while pointing a finger at Bonnie.

Both girls laugh and then silence takes over the room "Hey, a friend and I are heading to the grill and I was wondering if you want to come with?" Lucy says with a hopeful smile. _She hates the tension between them_

Bonnie crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her weight from side to side. "Actually the coffee is starting to wear off and I'm getting a little tired. Pause. So I think I'm gonna shower and crash." Lucy smile falls upon hearing that. She knew there was a real possibility that Bonnie was tired after being on the road for so long but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was just an excuse because she didn't want to hang out with her.

"Oh Ok, I'll just let you get to it then. Just in case you're not up when I get back…Good night Bunny." Bonnie nods and Lucy turns to exit the room. Bonnie knew that Lucy knew that was a bold face lie but she didn't care. It was hard enough living with her but hanging out with her like their relationship is all but destroyed is another. She flops down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. When she hears the front door slam she gets up and sees them pulling out of the drive way.

Bonnie groans and grabs her things for her shower, "This is going to suck." Bonnie mumbles to herself before closing her bathroom door behind her.

**A/N: Alright that's the first chapter. I know it's kinda long and to be honest all my chapters will be LOL but I wanted to really get into the relationship between Bonnie and Lucy and Rebekah and Lucy. And more importantly I wanted to start the story off with why Bonnie is so upset with Lucy. In The next chapter Bonnie will meet some of the citizens of Mystic Falls; Lucy gets hot and heavy with her ex and some possible Forwood and Stelena action. Drop me a line and Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
